All The Magic In The World
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: Sometimes wishes just can’t come true, no matter how hard you wish. Sarah and Jareth have to deal with this when trying to start their family. Sad little oneshot…not happy at all! JS


Sarah looked down once more at the small stick in her hand. A tear falling from her cheek at the small negative symbol. She had seen that symbol one too many times.

She threw the offending object across the room, the soft clank it made against the stone wall nowhere near satisfying. They had been trying for years now, trying and failing.

Jareth had returned five years after her little journey through the Labyrinth, claiming that he wanted to start over. She had protested for awhile, but it didn't take long for her to drop her defenses. They were married only a month later. That had been ten years now.

She looked up at the sound of the door opening. Jareth stood there with a hopeful look on his face, which fell as soon as he took in the track of tears that slipped down his wife's face.

"We still have time Sarah." He walked over to her, carefully sitting down and taking her into his arms as she began to sob uncontrollably. She shook her head almost violently from side to side, her hands clutching at his shirt.

"No we don't, and you know that!" She pushed from his embrace and began to pace the length of their room. They both had gone through this so many times already they knew the arguments by heart now.

He didn't know what to do anymore. Every night he laid silently beside her, his hand settled gently atop her flat belly just willing life to form there. His wife was already a mother in her heart, and it killed him that he couldn't give her the child she so desperately needed.

"Tell me what to do, Love, and I will do it! Tell me what I am suppose to do, because I do not know." He spoke so softly at the end it could barely be heard.

Sarah could hear the tears in his voice. He wanted a child just as much as she, he loved children but it seemed he was doomed to care only for those that which were not his own. She felt like a failure, like less of a woman that she couldn't even carry a babe within her for her husband.

There had been a few hopeful moments, a few times when it had been confirmed that she was pregnant. Those moments were short lived however. She lost most of them before she even made it to the four month mark. One had been stillborn.

"I don't know. I can't keep doing this Jareth, I can't keep hoping. I am running out of it." She leaned against the wall, her sobbing barely even slowing down.

"I wish Jareth…I wish that I could just _wish_ for a child within me. _Wish_ for it to survive." Jareth hung his head, he could no longer look at her. Again he had failed her.

"Sarah, not even with all the magic in the world could that wish be granted." Sarah already knew this, it didn't stop her from thinking it though.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was so soft that Jareth had to strain to hear it. He looked up at her then, a confused looked on his face.

"What could you possibly be sorry for?" Slowly she slid to the floor, her face buried in her hands.

"For not giving you a child. I have tried Jareth, but I can't." Hearing this he moved quickly to kneel beside his wife and gather her against his chest.

"Do not say such things. You are not to blame, I am the…" He trailed off, not wanting to admit his failure out loud.

"Maybe, maybe Sarah we just weren't suppose to have children. Maybe Fate has other plans for us, I don't know." Sarah clung tightly to her husband, unwilling to let him go or look into his face as she spoke.

"I can't do this again Jareth, no more. Please don't be angry with me, but I don't think I can handle another loss." Jareth just nodded, he understood what she meant. It hurt him too deeply to go through this each and every time. He had thought he might not even survive when he had to bury his stillborn son.

"I'm not mad. I just want you to be happy." Sarah took in a deep breath, the spicy sent of her husband filling her lungs.

"I am happy, I mean as long as I have you I will be happy. I…I think I can survive without a child…..I will try at least." She had wanted a child for so long now it felt like she wouldn't even though in her mind she knew she would in time.

"Same for me, Love. As long as I have you."

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok, well I debated about writing this, but the idea would not get out of my head so I had to get it down. So hopefully it will leave me alone now and I can get in a happier mood. If not there is always my happy movies. Anyway, yeah not much to say about this, just that if anyone wonders why Sarah had a human pregnancy test in the Underground, lets just say she can go Aboveground anytime she wants and perfers them.

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own it, if I did I would have all my bills paid off..............stupid bills!!!!!!


End file.
